


We Should Kiss Like Real People Do

by subtlehysteria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gratuitous Forehead Touching, Kiss-Averse Din Djarin, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Star Wars Modern AU, They're In Love Your Honor, Valentines Day but make it Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria
Summary: Din and Luke have been officially dating for four months and tomorrow is Valentine's Day – their first as a couple.Luke is great. More than great actually, he’s lovely,perfecteven. Grogu adores him, Din’s friends approve of him and he’s honestly the most caring partner Din has ever had.The only problem is they still haven’t kissed yet and Din is worried Luke’s patience will start running thin if he doesn’t bite the bullet and get it over with soon.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 258





	We Should Kiss Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kushana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushana/gifts).



> So the lovely Kushana had put out into the universe a request for a fic where Din and Luke are on the aromantic spectrum and seeing as Valentine's day is upon us I said fuck it lets give the aces some rep this year and hence this was born.
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

“You’re overthinking this,” Cara tells him.

It’s 1 am on February 14th, aka Valentine's Day, and Din is only slightly freaking out.

“I have every right to be overthinking this,” he grumbles. He’s in his kitchen, a glass of warm milk in one hand, phone in the other as he paces back and forth nervously. He’s been doing this for well over two hours now and if he keeps going at this rate he just might start leaving a rut in his path.

Cara sighs, the noise crackling slightly over the phone speaker. “You could just tell him.”

Din freezes.

She’s right, he could tell Luke. It could be quick and painless.

_Hey, Luke, I’m kind of in love with you only I don’t want to kiss you. Ever. Please will you still be my boyfriend?_

“Yeah right,” he mumbles, taking a sip of his milk. It’s what he usually makes for Grogu if he’s ever struggling to fall asleep and he’d hoped it might have the same effect – only so far it just feels like the milk is curdling in his stomach due to stress.

“He’s not like the others, Mando,” Cara tries to reassure him, the nickname no doubt thrown in there to try to soothe him a bit.

It doesn’t work.

“But what if he is,” Din retorts. “What if he’s exactly like all the others. I – Cara I don’t know if I could survive losing him. He’s… he’s –”

_The love of my life._

To some, it might seem a little premature but in Din’s defense he has known Luke for nearly two years now. They met on Grogu’s first day of kindergarten, Luke being Grogu’s teacher. He was so soft and bright and comfortable to talk to, with his golden wisps of hair and cornflower blue eyes. His smile was unlike any other smile Din had ever seen and it always brought about butterflies in his stomach whenever he managed to make Luke laugh.

You’d think upon first glance that they wouldn’t work. They were as different as night and day – Luke all soft pastel sweaters and ridiculously expensive shoes and Din all dark leather and second-hand flannel. Luke, the social butterfly and Din the moody wallflower. Luke, all bright smiles and cheer and Din who barely manages to crack a smile even on the occasions he’s rarely amused. They were total opposites and yet somehow Din caught Luke’s attention, caught his friendship and his kindness and care. It was only once Grogu had moved on to first grade and was no longer Luke’s student that Luke asked Din if he’d like to go out for dinner sometime.

Of course, Din said yes.

He said yes to the dinners, and the walks through the parks, and the coffee dates and the lunches, brunches, breakfasts. He said yes to them all and loved getting to know Luke, the real Luke. The Luke with family troubles who only met his twin sister during college, the Luke who loves gardening because it reminds him of his aunt and uncle, the Luke who tries to bake and always manages to produce lumps of coal for all his efforts. The Luke who doesn’t always smile and sometimes needs to be the one taken care of. Din loved all of Luke’s sides, the good and the bad.

And he was more than happy to cuddle with Luke on the couch to watch Grogu’s favourite tv shows, to hold Luke’s hand while they went out grocery shopping and kissing him on the cheek in greeting and goodnight. With resting his forehead against Luke’s and just breathing him in, feeling like they’re the only two people in the world.

He was more than happy with doing all of that, and Luke seemed more than happy to do it as well. Never once has he brought up kissing, never has he tried to pull Din in for a goodnight kiss on the lips, or let his hands trail to Din’s thighs or anywhere else that was invasive.

It was almost too good to be true which is why, four months into their relationship and still without having shared a proper kiss, Din is starting to panic that Luke’s patience may be waning. Which is why his imagination has managed to run away with him and he’s thought of a million scenarios where Luke might try and kiss him during Valentines Day – the so-called most romantic day of the year.

And he maybe, just maybe, is freaking out more than just a little bit.

“Din, are you still there?”

Din gives himself a little shake, focusing back on Cara’s voice and pushing aside all the scenarios that have been haunting him over the last week.

“I’m here,” he murmurs.

Cara sighs again. It’s a sigh of fond exasperation. “Din, I know it sucks that you have to come out just to establish your boundaries. It’s honestly unfair that your identity isn’t taken into consideration with stupid holidays like these.”

Din scoffs because it’s true. Valentines Day is practically one giant big Fuck You to anyone who isn’t in a relationship but especially to those who chose not to be in one of their own volition, whether it be because they’re ace or for other personal reasons.

Din’s been in a few relationships, college giving him the chance to experiment and figure out what he likes and what he doesn’t. It’s just that what he likes and is comfortable doing didn’t tick most of partner’s boxes. Sure it was fine for the first couple dates because that’s when you’re still getting to know one another, but then the expectations of _more_ came. Deeper kisses, roaming hands, shedding clothes…

Din couldn’t do it. He refused to force himself into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with. And unfortunately, his partners didn’t understand that. Even when he’d finally discovered his label, even when he could show them articles proving that he isn’t alone, that he’s not the only one who feels this way, that he isn’t broken or needs convincing.

Din was comfortable with his sexual identity, he knew who he was and what he liked. But a lot of people refused to accept that, including almost all of his partners and even some people he once considered friends.

Cara, thank the stars, wasn’t one of them. She was the first person he came out to and hadn’t treated him any differently. She stopped teasing him about when he was going to the seal the deal with his dates and redirected conversations with larger groups of people started pestering Din about past relationships.

She was his rock and his family, practically his sister at this point. Which is why he ended up calling her at 11 pm in a tizzy about his and Luke’s Valentine's date.

“But you aren’t alone,” Cara continues. “And if Luke won’t respect your boundaries, though I’m 99% sure he will, but if he doesn’t, there are plenty of other ace fishes in the sea.”

“I don’t want a sea of fishes, I just want him,” Din admits softly.

“So tell him that,” Cara encourages.

Din sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t wanna lose him over something so trivial, at least trivial to me.”

“And you won’t,” Cara assures him. “If he loves you as much as you love him then you guys will make it work. I’m sure if it. And if he doesn’t, you are more than welcome to join me for Single’s Night down at Bobba’s Bar. There are tequila shots with your name on it.”

Din winces. “You know tequila and me don’t mix.”

“That’s the whole point of drowning your sorrows in alcohol.”

Din shakes his head, chuckling to himself. “Thanks, Cara.”

“Any time Din. Let me know how it goes?”

“You’ll be the first to know,” he promises.

“Good. Now get some sleep! You want to look good for your date, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Din grumbles. He wishes Cara goodnight, downs the rest of his milk and trudges back upstairs.

_Please, let her be right._

*

Din wakes up to the smell of cinnamon and cold feet pressing against his calves.

“Your feet are cold,” he mumbles, reaching blindly for Luke’s waist.

Luke chuckles, something warm being laid down on Din’s chest. He cracks an eye open and yep, it’s a takeaway bag from Cinnabon. Luke smiles up at him where he’s tucked himself against Din, head resting on his bicep, cold feet digging even deeper beneath his legs in search of warmth.

Luke knew where Din stored the spare key to the house – in a small compartment hidden at the bottom of a flower pot – which allows him to pop in whenever he likes but to especially surprise Din with breakfast which he 100% bought and never made because they both know he’s terrible in the kitchen.

Din smiles down at Luke now. He’s still half asleep, his worries only allowing him a few scant hours of rest, and no doubt looks a mess but Luke doesn’t seem to care one bit.

“Good morning,” Din mumbles, pressing a kiss to Luke’s hair. It smells of strawberries.

“Good morning,” Luke returns. He kisses Din’s jaw lightly, a barely-there peck, and then his cold feet are gone.

“Come downstairs for breakfast,” he says, already halfway out Din’s bedroom door. “Grogu’s waiting for you.”

Din does as he’s told, leaving the warmth of his bed and picking up the Cinnabon packet to follow Luke down the stairs. Sure enough, Grogu’s at the dining table already munching away at his own Cinnabon.

“Morning kiddo,” Din says, ruffling Grogu’s mess of curls before seating himself between him and Luke. There’s already two plates and forks waiting and Din wastes no time unearthing his and Luke’s Cinnabon’s and digging in.

“Grogu, do you wanna show your dad what you made?” Luke asks.

Grogu stops scoffing down his breakfast, lighting up at the suggestion. He digs something out from his hoodie pocket and places it on the tabletop, sliding it over to Din.

Din puts down his fork, heart fluttering when he sees what Grogu made for him. It’s a handmade card cut into a heart with the words “To Dad” written on the front in wobbly letters. Din knows he’s grinning like an idiot as he opens the card to see a drawing of him, Grogu and Luke on the inside along with the words, “Lots of Love, Grogu and Luke.”

Din leans over and presses his forehead to Grogu’s whispering, “Thanks kiddo, I love it.”

Grogu cups his father’s jaw, wiggling a little in his seat from happiness before pulling away and pointing to Luke.

Din already knows what his son is saying without having to guess. He wants him to thank Luke too, only Din hesitates a moment. Would Luke want a kiss as thanks? The thought causes Din’s stomach to bottom out, his chest suddenly feeling hollow where only moments ago it was filled with love and warmth.

“Din, you okay?”

Luke lays a gentle hand on Din’s, giving it a slight squeeze in question.

Din offers him a shaky smile, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m alright. Thanks for the card.”

“Oh that was all Grogu,” Luke says, beaming. “I just helped with the scissors.”

“Still, I love it. Thank you,” Din says.

Luke beams, a twinkle in his eye. “Oh honey, this is just the appetizer,” he says, leaning back in his seat as he pops the last of his Cinnabon in his mouth.

Din chuckles, even though his chest still has that horrible hollow feeling. “And what exactly is planned for today?”

“Well,” Luke says, fingers tangling with Din’s. “After breakfast, I thought we could walk about the park, get some ice cream, maybe have a picnic –”

“You didn’t cook, did you?” Din interrupts. Luke knows he’s joking but he still puts on a pout.

“Even I can’t botch sandwiches,” Luke says.

Din arches a thick brow. Luke huffs, rolling his eyes. “Okay, Leia helped me.”

Din chuckles. “Good, because no offense but I don’t feel like getting food poisoning. _Again.”_

“That was one time!” Luke cries. “You’re really not gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“Definitely not. Anyway, you were saying?”

“Right! So, picnic, then a trip through the rose gardens because you can’t miss seeing them in full bloom. And then your segment,” Luke finishes, waving a hand to gesture for Din to talk.

They’d agreed to plan half of the day each, Luke taking the morning and Din taking the evening.

“So, the babysitter’s due to arrive at five then I figured you and I could go for a drive somewhere special that I’m not gonna reveal just yet –”

“We said no secrets!” Luke interrupts.

“It’s not too much of a secret,” Din argues. “You’ll recognize it when we get there.”

Luke blows a piece of his fringe out of his eyes, levelling Din with an unimpressed look. His lips are ticking up in the corner though, fighting back a smile, so Din knows he isn’t as mad as he’s pretending to be.

“Well, I guess that’s okay,” Luke says. He raises their intertwined hands, kissing the back of Din’s hand.

“How generous of you,” Din quips.

Luke shrugs. “I’ve been told I’m quite the saint.”

“Han’s stories say otherwise.”

“Han is a dirty liar determined to make me look bad.”

“And Leia’s stories are just make-believe too?” Din counters.

“Absolutely,” Luke says, nodding sagely. “Nothing but slander.”

“Uh-huh.”

Luke reaches for Din’s plate, snagging a piece of his Cinnabon and popping it in his mouth.

“Now that that’s cleared up, hurry up and finish your breakfast before I do it for you.”

“As you wish,” Din says, quoting Luke’s favourite movie because okay, he’s feeling a little sappy, sue him.

Luke grins. “That’s what I like to hear.”

*

It feels natural, going out with Luke and Grogu for the day. They do something along these lines almost every weekend, whether they choose to stay at home and watch movies all day or go out for walks and have lunch at slightly pricey indie cafes.

Luke looks absolutely in his element, sunshine smile bright as he points out his favourite flowers in the rose garden, bubblegum ice cream threatening to drip all over his hands. He looks as lovely as always in dark ripped jeans, a white T-shirt and a candy floss pink denim jacket over top with a matching pair of pink suede shoes. Din tried to dress up a little for the day, putting on a grey blazer over his white button-down with dark wash jeans and leather boots. Grogu is in his usual all-green outfit, green beanie with the long ears he tends to chew flapping about as Luke and Din swing him playfully between them.

They aren’t the only couple in the rose gardens. Din can’t blink without a new couple popping up. Some are sitting together on benches, others on picnic blankets or, like them, walking around hand in hand looking at the flowers on display. The only difference is the kissing.

Maybe it’s the fact its Valentines Day that everyone feels it’s okay to really push the boundaries of what can be considered decent in terms of public displays of affection. More than once Din has to redirect Grogu’s gaze or simply cover his son’s eyes completely in fear of him being scarred. He silently thanks the gods for mirrored glasses so no one can tell he’s also shutting his eyes to the sight.

Luke must notice his discomfort as he starts leading them down a path away from the crowd and towards a quieter, less crowded section of the garden. Din sends him a thankful smile, letting Grogu run ahead to the pond to search for frogs.

“You okay?” Luke whispers, taking Din’s hand in his now that it’s free.

Din hums, meeting Luke’s worried eyes. He could tell him, could admit the real reason he was feeling uncomfortable around all those couples. Instead, he says, “It was just a bit too crowded.”

Luke nods, giving Din’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I get you. I prefer this spot anyway.” He licks at his dripping ice cream, managing to get a spot of blue on the tip of his nose in the process.

Din chuckles, reaching out with his thumb and wiping it away. He licks his finger clean, catching Luke watching him with a slight blush across his cheeks.

Din’s stomach coils uncomfortably, worried Luke might lean in closer, try to close the gap between them now that they’re alone.

Grogu comes to the rescue when he runs up to them and tugs at Din’s blazer, trying to direct him towards whatever he’s discovered at the pond. Din releases a shaky breath, silently thanking his son for his intervention.

*

“There’s lasagna in the fridge. His favourite show comes on at six so he’ll be glued to the TV for most of the night, otherwise, he’s always up for a bedtime story. He’s currently really hooked on the Prince & Knight book.”

Din reaches for his keys, swapping out his blazer for his leather jacket and grabbing his helmet, trying to think if he’s forgotten anything.

“His favourite toy is the little silver ball, otherwise he’s happy to cuddle with any of the frog plushies on his bed,” Luke adds, smiling at the babysitter with an easy-going smile.

“Right,” Din says, sure he has everything. He checks his pockets one last time, fingers feeling for the small bundle hidden in his inside pocket. Once he’s assured it’s still there and hasn’t magically disappeared since he checked on it a minute ago, he kneels down, coming eye to eye with Grogu.

“We won’t be out too late, kiddo, promise. Stacey’s going to take good care of you while we’re gone.”

Grogu nods, though he’s pouting slightly, still a little upset he can’t come with.

Luke kneels as well, speaking quietly so only Grogu and Din can hear.

“If you behave very well for Stacey and eat all your dinner, you’ll get a little surprise from me when we get back. Sound good?”

Grogu breaks into a toothy smile, nodding enthusiastically. Luke grins, ruffling his curls before straightening up. He takes Din’s hand in his and starts tugging him towards the front door, knowing if he doesn’t get them going Din will find some way to make them stay longer. Din and Grogu were rather inseparable but Din knew it was healthy for them both to have time away from one another – though that wouldn’t stop him from cuddling with Grogu as soon as they get home.

Luke leads them to Din’s motorbike, grabbing the spare helmet from the hidden compartment. Having a kid, Din didn’t get to ride his motorbike as much as he used to, not that he minded all that much. Grogu’s safety was of far more importance. However, when he did get to ride it, he couldn’t help the little flip flop his stomach did in anticipation. He loved everything about it, feeling the engine purring beneath him, the wind rushing past him, the smell of his leather jacket and of course having Luke’s arms around him, chin hooked over his shoulder and whooping every time Din goes just a little faster than the speed limit permits.

“Can’t you at least give me a hint?” Luke asks now as he settles behind Din, chest pressed along the firm line of Din’s back, arms wrapping securely around his waist underneath his leather jacket.

Din pretends to think on it, humming as he kickstarts the engine. Finally, while backing his bike out of the driveway, he says, “Sand.”

Luke huffs. “Ah yes, how helpful.”

“It is meant to be a surprise.”

Before Luke can argue further, Din revs the engine and they’re off.

Usually, these rides help clear Din’s mind of any troubles threatening to wash over him but if anything, the long drive only gives his mind more time to wonder if Luke’s still waiting for a kiss to end off the evening. Or worse, what if he’s expecting something even more intimate… Oh god, Din hadn’t even considered that.

Luke’s gasp brings him out of his thoughts, Luke no doubt realizing where they were headed now that they were nearing their end destination.

The smell of sea salt and the sound of crashing waves grows as they near the beach that’s just on the outskirts of town. They seem to be the only one’s here if the empty parking lot was anything to go by. This small beach was much less popular now than the larger beach a few blocks away, mainly because of the newly restored pier and all the side attractions it offered.

Din wasn’t complaining, though. He was more than happy to have the beach for just themselves. Luke seemed to share the sentiment, practically vibrating with excitement now that he knew where they were. Din switched the engine off, putting up the kickstand. He got off his bike just in time to see Luke pull his helmet off and ruffle his hair. He grins, knowing Din is watching him. He tucks a stray strand behind his hair, batting his lashes up at Din.

“See something you like?” he teases.

“Very much so,” Din whispers, cupping Luke’s cheek with his left hand. Luke leans into the touch, pressing a gentle kiss to Din’s palm.

Din gulps, trying to control his thundering heartbeat as he stammers, “Y-you wanna go for a walk?”

If Luke notices his boyfriend’s nerves, he doesn’t point it out. Instead, he just keeps grinning that sunshine smile, letting Din help him off the bike.

“I’d love to.”

Storing their helmets, they approach the small sand dune that leads down to the beach. They slip off their shoes and socks, clutching them in their free hands as they walk down to the water’s edge.

They came here on a beach day date when Luke had admitted two months into their relationship that he didn’t know how to swim.

“I’m from the middle of nowhere Arizona. You’re lucky if you even see a pond,” Luke had argued but Din wasn’t having it, determined to help Luke learn how to swim.

“If Grogu can do it, you can too.”

“He has floaties! Can’t I at least get floaties too?” Luke had said, only half-joking.

It took a lot of convincing and eventually slinging Luke over his shoulder and rushing into the ocean to get him anywhere near the water. After a lot of half-hearted bickering and whining about his hair getting messed up, Luke had finally, under Din’s guidance, began wading into the deeper end. Din had remained close by, ready to help hold Luke up if he needed the support. But Luke was a fast learner and soon enough he was keeping himself afloat with a pretty good doggy paddle. Din and Grogu had cheered him on, Luke grinning as he started a splash war between them. Overall, the beach trip had deemed a success. It was also maybe the moment Din realized he loved Luke.

He just looked so beautiful, golden head of hair glowing in the sunshine, laughter echoing around him and making him feel like the happiest man alive. It was when Luke had wrapped his arms around Din’s shoulders, legs secured around his hips as he grinned down at him with nothing but pure fondness in those bright blue eyes that Din knew.

Call him sentimental, but he can’t stop thinking about that moment while they walk along the beach. Luke kicks at the water, the droplets glittering like diamonds in the early evening moonlight. The sky is still painted lilac where the sun has set beyond the horizon, stars twinkling above them. That’s another reason to come out this far – the stars shine almost unnaturally bright without any light pollution to chase them away. And Luke loves the stars. He’d admitted, uncharacteristically shy during one of their first dates, that he loved astronomy and had even been the head of the astronomy club during high school.

Growing up, he’d spent evenings out in the Arizona desert looking up at the stars with his uncle’s beat-up telescope, making up stories for his own constellations.

“I know, it’s kinda lame,” he’d said, avoiding Din’s eyes as he sipped absently on his milkshake.

Din had taken his hand in his, whispering, “Why would that be lame?”

Luke’s nerves had melted instantly at his words, cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink.

“Din?”

Din hums, coming back to the present. Luke’s in front of him, so, so close, blinking up at him inquisitively. The moonlight casts him in its pale glow, golden hair shining like a halo about his head.

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you,” Luke chuckles, not sounding the least bit upset. He lifts a hand, gently combing his fingers through Din’s mess of curls. Din leans into the touch, fingers wrapping lightly around Luke’s wrist. His thumb swipes over his pulse point. He can feel the light fluttering of Luke’s heart beneath his touch.

“What were you thinking so hard about?” Luke whispers.

“You,” Din says, without hesitation. “About how much I love you.”

Luke gasps, eyes widening slightly. “You –”

“I do, a lot,” Din says.

“Oh, Din, me too,” Luke whispers. He leans up and Din’s so scared he’s about to kiss him, but instead Luke rests his forehead against Din’s, arms wrapping easily around his broad shoulders.

Din releases a shaky breath, hands settling on Luke’s hips as they stay there a moment, just breathing each other in.

It seems like forever before he opens his eyes. Luke’s fair lashes flutter open, eyes a little glassy. They’re so close, noses nuzzling, sharing each other’s breath, lips an inch away and suddenly this is a lot. Too much, and Din’s leaning away with a wince.

Luke lets him, arms dropping from his shoulders.

“Din?” he asks, confused.

“Sorry, I just…” _Tell him. Tell him. Tell him, goddammit._

“Are you okay? Was it something I said?” Luke questions, gentle hands clutching Din’s.

Din releases a shaky breath, meeting Luke’s eyes hesitantly. He isn’t mad, thank goodness, just confused. Of course he would be, they were seconds from having their first kiss and Din pulled away seemingly for no good reason.

“I – I have to tell you something,” Din says, stilted, his nerves causing his stomach to churn.

“Honey, what is it. Are you okay?” Luke asks, worry tinging his words.

“I’m okay,” Din assures him, squeezing Luke’s hands. “I just… there’s a part of me I haven’t told you about and I’ve put it off for too long. You – you deserve to know if we’re gonna keep being together.”

Luke doesn’t say anything, knowing that Din needs to work through these sorts of things without interruption otherwise he’ll lose his courage. Din struggles to voice his feelings, has always been a do now, talk later, kind of guy. He’d rather show his affection than have to try to find the right words.

But this is something that needs words, can only be explained through words and yeah, he’s kind of nervous even though he’s had this talk before. With friends, with partners, and nine times out of ten it didn’t end well.

And he really, really fears that it might happen again.

 _He’s not like the other, Mando_.

_God, I hope you’re right._

“I – I’m ace,” Din says after an agonizingly long silence. “I don’t feel any sexual attraction to anyone. And I… I don’t like kissing. It just – it makes me uncomfortable and I know that probably sounds super strange because everyone’s supposed to like kissing and shit, but I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I love you any less because I do love you, with all my heart. And it’ll probably kill me a little if you can’t accept this part of me but I’m not going to do something I’m uncomfortable with and please say something cause I’m kinda freaking out right now.”

Din gasps, trying to catch his breath. That was… a lot.

He watches Luke nervously, trying to get a read on him.

Luke’s head is ducked slightly, his face hidden behind curtains of golden hair. Din desperately wants to tilt his face up, to see what he’s feeling, but he remains still, Luke’s hands still clasped tightly in his.

Finally, Luke meets Din’s eyes and Din’s breath is knocked right out of him because Luke’s crying.

“Oh god,” he whispers. “Luke, I –”

Luke shakes his head, a wet laugh escaping him. “No, no. Din, I’m not upset, I promise.”

“It’s kinda hard to believe you when you’re literally crying,” Din says. He’s shifting uncomfortably on the spot, desperate to comfort Luke but still so scared of what he thinks of him now that he knows.

Luke laughs again. “It’s happy tears,” he says. “Relieved tears, really.”

“Relieved?”

Luke nods. He sniffs, wiping at his tears with the heel of his palm. “I feel the same.”

“The – the same?”

“About everything you just said,” Luke explains. “I – I didn’t know there was a label for it. I kinda thought I was the only one who doesn’t like all of that… _stuff_.” He releases a shaky sigh, biting his bottom lip as he thinks on his words. It’s an adorable look, even with the tears streaking down his cheeks. Carefully, Din releases his left hand, cupping Luke’s face and wiping away his tears with his thumb. He keeps Luke’s other hand clasped in his right one, interlacing their fingers.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you,” Luke continues, his voicing shaking a little. “I was so worried you’d be angry or upset with me –”

“Never,” Din whispers in assurance.

“Yes, well I know that _now_ ,” Luke jokes half-heartedly. “I just thought you were taking things super slow, not that I was complaining. But now it kinda makes a little more sense.”

Din can’t help the startled laughter escaping his lips as he pulls Luke in for a hug. “I’m really relieved,” he admitted quietly into Luke’s hair.

Luke squeezes his waist tightly. “Me too,” he whispers.

They stay there a moment, rocking slightly, Din pressing light kisses to Luke’s hairline.

Eventually, they part, Din wiping away the last few tears sticking to Luke’s eyelashes. They look like stars in the moonlight.

“So you’re okay with us staying the way we are now?” Din asks, just to make sure he isn’t dreaming, that he’s hearing this correctly.

Luke nods, offering Din a shaky, but sure smile. “More than happy. I don’t need to kiss you to know that I love you.”

“Same here,” Din says. He sighs in relief, brushing Luke’s fringe away gently before pressing his forehead to Luke’s.

Luke releases his own little sigh, pressing up into Din. Din can’t help but think that this right here is so much better than any kiss.

He says as much, Luke giggling.

“Oh, definitely. It’s like our own secret version of a kiss.”

“I like that,” Din murmurs, tucking Luke’s wayward strands behind his ear.

Luke’s hold on his waist tightens. “Me too.”

Din, relief still swirling about him and making his head feel a little dizzy, reaches into his jacket, unearthing his gift. It’s wrapped in wrapping paper decorated with star constellations.

“What’s this?” Luke asks as Din offers it to him.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Luke grins, plucking it from Din’s hands and tearing at the paper. He freezes when he sees the familiar copper key to Din’s house. It’s got a small wooden keychain in the shape of a heart with the words “Move in with me?” carved into it.

Din starts talking when Luke remains quiet for a very long time. “You pretty much live there anyway, not that I’m complaining, quite the opposite actually. Grogu loves having you around and so do I and you’re practically already family so… what do you say?”

Luke sniffles, a new round of tears threatening to spill as he gasps out, “You bastard, you made me cry all over again!”

Din winces “Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Of course!” Luke cries, wrapping Din into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

Din sighs with relief for the second time that evening, holding Luke close as he hides his smile against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Luke pulls back only enough to drag Din’s head down so he can press their foreheads against one another again.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Din Djarin,” Luke murmurs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Din says.

Luke’s eyes are red-rimmed, but his smile is absolutely radiant as he says, “Let’s go home.”

Din doesn’t hide his smile this time. He takes Luke’s hand, starting to lead him back to his bike.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Luke's outfit [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/12/e6/1712e6d5e6558c7fec1246b2cb282700.jpg) and [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/75/ff/1d/75ff1d16916e1c874c45e1066b50535f.jpg)
> 
> Here is Din's outfit [here](https://www.denimxp.com/iphoapsy/2020/04/CASUAL-BLAZER-FOR-MENS-WITH-JEANS-7.jpg) and [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dd/cc/c5/ddccc5f2f20e299493456908e2dc886b.jpg)
> 
> Come chat to me on Tumblr [@subtlehysteria](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
